PMX-004 Titania
The PMX-004 Titania is a mobile suit from the Universal Century timeline that appears in the SD Gundam G Generation games. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed on the ''Jupitris'', the PMX-004 Titania was the fifth of Paptimus Scirocco's hand-made mobile suits. Though its design seems to follow in the footsteps of the PMX-001 Palace Athene, the Titania could be said to be the successor to Scirocco's personal machine, the PMX-003 The-O. It maintains much of The O's design ethics, including the same beam rifle and the concept of sub-arms, though the Titania's were mounted in its shoulders instead of its skirt armor. One of its most distinct features was the inclusion of a psycommu system and a set of funnels, technically making the Titania the second mobile suit to ever use such weapons, the first being the AMX-004 Qubeley. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The Titania's main weapon is its custom beam rifle, which the PMX-003 The-O also uses. ;*Beam Sword :The Titania's beam swords are stored in its forearms and all of them can be utilized simultaneously, courtesy of the sub-arms hidden in the shoulder armor. ;*Funnels :The Titania is armed with 20 funnels that are stored in the shoulder armor. Special Features ;*I-field Generator :When Minovsky particles are released into the air or into open space, the positive and negative particles spontaneously align themselves into a three-dimensional cubic lattice. Due to the repulsive and electrostatic forces between the Minovsky particles, this lattice functions as a kind of a force field, which is referred to as an I-field. This field has difficulty permeating conductive materials like metal, water, and plasma, and it exerts a repulsive force against mega particles. An I-field is used to to deflect enemy mega particle beams. Due to its high power requirements, the I-field generator originally could only be installed in large mobile weapons. When the generator is activated, the I-field forms an invisible barrier around the mobile weapon, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. However, this barrier has no effect against solid objects like missiles and projectiles, and beam weapons can still be used at point blank range within the barrier's boundary. Titania featured an I-field barrier in the first SD Gundam G Generation game, but it was removed in later games. ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. ;*Sub-Arms :Small arm units which are retracted, folded, or otherwise concealed, like those installed in the PMX-003 The-O. The Titania's sub-arms are mounted in the shoulder armor. Not only can these arms carry extra weapons, but the element of surprise when they are deployed provided a tactical advantage during combat. History Scirocco intended the Titania to be the personal mobile suit of the woman he intended to install as Earth's queen when he took over. However, he never found a suitable candidate before his death at the hands of Kamille Bidan's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Because of his death, the development of the Titania was never finished. Picture Gallery titania1.gif titania2.gif titania3.gif Titania Gundam War.jpg Titania.jpeg GGen Titania.png|In G Generation Spirits Trivia *The Titania is named after the largest of the moons of Uranus and the eighth largest moon in the Solar System. Discovered by William Herschel in 1787, Titania is named after the queen of the fairies in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Its orbit lies inside Uranus' magnetosphere. *The PMX-004 Titania is actually the fifth PMX line mobile suit, with the "first" being the PMX-000 Messala. References 3-022.jpg|Media Works Data Collection 13, Original MS in Games, Pg. 22 3-023.jpg|Media Works Data Collection 13, Original MS in Games, Pg. 23 External links *Mahq - PMX-004 - Titania